1. Field
Embodiments generally relates to providing an air cleaning device, and more particularly, to providing an air cleaning device that enables a contamination of a filter installed inside to be directly checked from an outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air cleaning devices have popularized with serious air contaminations in big cities. Such an air cleaning device has been sold as an air cleaner having only an air cleaning function, i.e., an air conditioner having an air cleaning function has been sold.
The air cleaning device includes a filter for purifying contaminants in the air. The filter is contaminated in a process of purifying air and thus needs to be replaced. However, the filter that is installed inside the air cleaning device is taken out of the air cleaning device to directly check a contamination level with eyes. Therefore, a process of checking the filter is complicated, and a user touches the filter when taking the filter out of the air cleaning device. As a result, hands of the user may be contaminated. Also, if the filter is separated from the air cleaning device, contaminants existing in the filter may be re-scattered around, and thus air may be contaminated.
Therefore, various types of sensors are applied to the air cleaning device to check a replacement time of the filter. In detail, there are used a sensor that senses chemicals included in air, a sensor that senses that the filter is clogged with contaminants, and thus an air volume is deteriorated, and a sensor that demands a replacement of the filter when an operating time of the air cleaning devices reaches a reference value. However, the air cleaning device that checks the contamination level of the filter by using various types of sensors as described above has no choice to indirectly check the filter. Therefore, the contamination level of the filter may not be accurately checked.